La Fin des temps, partie 2
"La Fin des temps, partie 1" est le vingt-deuxième et dernier épisode de la septième saison de Buffy contre les vampires. Il est le cent quarante-quatrième et dernier épisode de la série et a été diffusé pour la première fois le 20 mai 2003 sur le réseau de télévision UPN. Il a été écrit et réalisé par Joss Whedon. Résumé Caleb, que l'on croyait mort, se relève mais finit par être tranché en deux par Buffy avec la faux. Angel lui donne alors une amulette qui doit être portée par un champion pourvu d'une âme mais non humain. Angel veut apporter son soutien à Buffy mais la Tueuse préfère qu'il prépare une seconde ligne de défense au cas où elle serait vaincue. Ils se quittent sur de vagues promesses d'avenir. Buffy va ensuite trouver Spike, celui-ci se montrant jaloux du fait que Buffy ait embrassé Angel. Il réclame aussi, et obtient, l'amulette. Spike ne peut cependant pas en vouloir bien longtemps à Buffy et ils passent la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Durant la nuit, La Force tente de briser moralement Buffy en la renvoyant, lors d’une dernière joute verbale, au combat sans espoir qui l’attend et surtout à sa situation de Tueuse, désespérément, inévitablement seule. Cette conversation donne à Buffy une idée qui, elle l’assure à une troupe plus unie que jamais, peut les mener vers la victoire : activer toutes les Tueuses Potentielles dans le monde. Le lendemain, tout le groupe se rend au lycée de Sunnydale. Willow a pour tâche d'accomplir le rituel qui libérera les pouvoirs de la faux et les transmettra à toutes les potentielles à travers le monde alors que Buffy, Spike, Faith et les potentielles descendent au sous-sol ouvrir la Bouche de l'Enfer. Alex et Dawn, Giles et Robin Wood, et Anya et Andrew ont quant à eux la charge de stopper les Turok-Han qui arriveraient à la surface. Des milliers de Turok-Han se lancent à l'assaut des Tueuses, qui sont désormais activées, et un titanesque combat s'engage. Malgré leur vaillance, les Tueuses semblent d'abord débordées par le nombre, plusieurs tombant sous les coups des vampires qui commencent à gagner la surface. Ainsi, Wood est gravement blessé et Anya est coupée en deux par un Bringer qui lui assène un coup par-derrière. L'amulette de Spike commence alors à le brûler car elle canalise la lumière solaire pour détruire les Turok-Han. Le sol commence à trembler et les Tueuses battent en retraite. Buffy tient à rester avec Spike mais il finit par la convaincre de partir et est entièrement consumé, en riant, par l'amulette qui détruit tous les vampires ainsi que la Bouche de l'Enfer. Tous les survivants du groupe fuient Sunnydale à bord d'un bus scolaire. La ville finit par s'effondrer, formant un gigantesque cratère. Andrew annonce à Alex la mort d'Anya et le réconforte en lui disant qu'elle est morte en lui sauvant la vie. Faith semble se résigner à la mort de Wood mais celui-ci ouvre brusquement les yeux, surprenant la jeune femme. Tout le groupe contemple alors le cratère et Buffy commence à esquisser un sourire, réalisant qu'elle n'a plus à porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules et qu'elle va pouvoir enfin avoir une vie « normale ». Apparitions Organisations et Titres *Scooby-Gang *La Tueuse *Tueuse Potentielle *Observateur *Coven du Devon (mentionné) Lieux *Mini-golf de Sunnydale (mentionné) *Centre commercial de Sunnydale (mentionné) *Crypte de la Gardienne *Maison des Summers *Lycée de Sunnydale **Sceau de Danzalthar *Bouche de l'Enfer *Sun Cinema Armes et Objets *L'Amulette *5C506V6 *La Faux *Épée bénie (mentionnée) *Haches *Bâton en bois *Pieux *Épées *Poignards Sortilèges et Rituels *Sort d'activation de Tueuse Morts * Caleb, coupé en deux par Buffy avec la Faux * Un Turok-Han, tué par Amanda * Trois Turok-Han, tué par Vi * Un Turok-Han, tué par Buffy * Quatre Turok-Han, tué par Buffy avec la Faux * Un Turok-Han, tué par Giles * Deux Turok-Han, tué par Anya * Un Turok-Han, tué par Spike * Trois Turok-Han, dépoussiéré ou coupé en deux par Faith avec la Faux * Trois Turok-Han, brûlés par le soleil par Dawn * Anya Jenkins, poignardée à l'arrière par un Messager de la Mort * Un Messager de la Mort, tué par Giles avec une épée * Deux Turok-Han, tués par Rona avec la Faux * Amanda, cou brisé par un Turok-Han * Plusieurs tueuses potentielles, tuées par les Turok-Han * Des centaines de Turok-Han, brûlés avec une lumière pure par Spike * Un Messager de la Mort, tué par Andrew avec une épée * Spike, lui-même brûlé par la lumière pure (mais pas pour toujours) Le Saviez-vous ? * Joss Whedon évoque un tournage très difficile en raison de l’emploi du temps de certains acteurs qui ne lui laissait que peu de temps pour tourner leurs scènes (David Boreanaz, notamment, n’était disponible que sept heures) et d’un timing très serré. Il a dû faire appel à David Solomon pour l’aider à tourner plusieurs scènes du combat final et a fini le tournage dans un état d’épuisement avancé. * En revanche, Whedon s’est montré particulièrement impressionné par la qualité des effets spéciaux réalisés par Zoic Studios, une société nouvellement créée employant des effets visuels qui étaient inimaginables à l’époque du début de la série. * Cet épisode a remporté le Visual Effects Society Award des meilleurs effets visuels pour une série télévisée en 2004. * Il a été nommé pour les Emmy Awards 2003 dans la catégorie Meilleurs effets visuels pour une série ainsi que pour le Prix Hugo 2004 dans la catégorie Meilleure série ou court-métrage. * La rédaction d’Entertainment Weekly le classe à la 12ème place des meilleurs épisodes des séries de Whedon, avec en commentaire : « Pas aussi émouvant que « L'Apocalypse » ni aussi culotté que « L'Ultime Combat » (dernier épisode d'''Angel''), il vous apporte néanmoins le mélange de chaud au cœur et de larmes que vous voulez d’un final ». * Le thème du partage et de la transmission du pouvoir, récurrent durant toute la saison, est particulièrement présent dans ce dernier épisode. Il est notamment symbolisé par l’image des Tueuses se faisant passer la faux entre elles au cœur du combat. La scène montrant toutes ces jeunes femmes, s’apprêtant à devenir ensemble des Tueuses, en train de faire couler leur sang ensemble au-dessus de la Bouche de l’Enfer s’inscrit dans le même schéma tout en étant une métaphore de la menstruation. Dans son essai sur l’héroïsme dans la série, Jacqueline Lichtenberg met en avant le fait que Buffy devient véritablement héroïque en renonçant à être l’élue unique, elle « rejette le destin choisi pour elle par le Conseil des Observateurs » et « atteint finalement son but de devenir normale, non en changeant sa propre nature, mais, au contraire, en rendant les autres comme elle ». * Joss Whedon avait également une idée très précise du dernier plan de l’épisode, avec un gros plan sur Buffy montrant l’ébauche d’un sourire. Il symbolise, de même que la métaphore du gâteau plus tôt dans l’épisode, le début de l’espoir et la marche en avant, signifiant que, même si la série se termine, l’histoire continue. * Joss Whedon s’explique sur la mort d’Anya: il tenait à ce que, en dehors de la mort parfaite de Spike, l’un des autres personnages principaux devait également mourir, mais d’une mort plus brutale, et que cela ne pouvait être qu’Anya car il n’aurait pas pu terminer la série sur une note d’espoir s’il avait tué l’un des quatre membres originels du Scooby-gang ou Dawn. * Emma Caulfield avait annoncé que cet épisode serait son dernier, même si la série devait continuer. Elle ajoute donc qu’elle est contente que son personnage ait été tué. * Pendant l’écriture de l’épisode, Joss Whedon voulait que Les Puissances Supérieures accordent un souhait à Buffy. Elle arrivera au pas de la porte de Willow et dirait qu’elle a adoré faire du shopping et acheter pleins de chaussures. Willow demanderait alors si elle a gaspillé son seul souhait pour des chaussures. Buffy se décalerait alors d’un pas et… Tara serait derrière elle, vivante à nouveau. Cette idée ne fut pas utilisée car Amber Benson n’était pas disponible à cette période de l’année. * Le petit monstre « Grr. Arrgh. » à la fin est animé cette fois-ci et grogne. * Joss Whedon a écrit la toute dernière scène en même temps qu’il a écrit la première scène de la saison. Il savait donc déjà comment tout allait finir. * Cet épisode a réunit 4.9 millions de téléspectateurs. * En version anglaise, la dernière phrase que Willow dit à la fin de son sortilège est « Oh, my Goddess ». C’est également le titre du dernier épisode de la saison 5 de la série Charmed. Joss aimait tellement ce titre qu’il l’a reprit pour le sortilège de Willow. * Joss Whedon garda la Faux avec lui après la fin de l’épisode. Chronologie * La remarque de Giles sur le fait que le monde est définitivement condamné fait écho à celle de l’épisode Bienvenue à Sunnydale, partie 2. * Les survivants : Buffy, Willow, Alex, Dawn, Giles, Andrew, Kennedy, Faith, Robin, Rona, Vi, Shannon, Chao-Ahn et d’autres Tueuses. * Les défunts : Caleb, Spike (même si il revient dans Angel), Anya, Amanda, et d’autres Tueuses. * À la fin de l’épisode, Giles mentionne une Bouche de l'Enfer à Cleveland. Dans l’épisode Meilleurs Vœux de Cordelia, le Giles du Wishverse dit aussi qu’il y a une Bouche de l'Enfer à Cleveland. * La dernière phrase de la série est « Alors, Buffy. Qu’allons nous faire maintenant ? » et c’est Dawn qui la prononce. La première phrase de la série était dite par Darla et était « Tu es sûr que c’est une bonne idée ? » * Le Principal Wood est le seul principal du Lycée de Sunnydale à survivre. * Buffy dit enfin à Spike qu’elle l’aime ce qui confirme la prédiction de Cassie de l’épisode La Prédiction lorsqu’elle lui dit « Elle te le dira un jour. » * Buffy tue Caleb et finit par déjouer les plans de la Force en partageant ses pouvoirs avec toutes les Tueuses Potentielles du monde, grâce au sortilège lancé par Willow. * Spike, investi des pouvoirs du talisman que Lilah Morgan a donné à Angel dans l’épisode Une vraie famille, se sacrifie pour détruire la Bouche de l'Enfer et, par la même occasion, la ville de Sunnydale tout entière. * Spike détruit une nouvelle fois la pancarte « Welcome to Sunnydale ». * Le dernier mot d’Anya dans la série est : « Lapins » * Le dernier mot de Buffy dans la série est : « Spike » Scènes coupées Un échange entre Dawn et Vi a été coupé : Dawn : « And the Master grabbed Buffy from behind and bit her. She tried to move, but he was too strong. he fed on her blood and tossed her in the water, cackling insanely as the bubbles rose around her and she slowly drowned to death. » Vi : « Do you have any other stories? » Dawn : « She gets up again. It’s very romantic. Guys, you gotta stop worrying. It’s Buffy. She always saves the day. » Musiques * Robert Duncan – « Every Girl, A Slayer » * Robert Duncan – « Slayer Victory » * Robert Duncan – « The Final Fight » Citation Buffy : À chaque génération une Tueuse vient au monde parce qu'une bande de types qui sont morts il y a des milliers d'années ont fixé les règles du jeu. Ces hommes étaient puissants. Cette femme (elle désigne Willow) est plus puissante que tous ces hommes réunis. Alors changeons les règles du jeu. Moi je dis que mon pouvoir devrait être votre pouvoir. Demain, Willow utilisera l'essence de la faux pour changer notre destin. À partir de maintenant, toutes les Tueuses potentielles qui attendent de par le monde deviendront des Tueuses, toutes les filles qui attendent d'avoir le pouvoir auront ce pouvoir. Celles qui étaient soumises résisteront enfin. Des Tueuses, chacune d'entre nous. Faites un choix. Êtes-vous prêtes à être fortes ? Robin Wood : Bienvenu au lycée de Sunnydale. Il est interdit de courir dans les couloirs, de crier, de mâcher de chewing-gum. A part ça, il n'y a qu'une seule règle : si un truc bouge, il faut le tuer ! Anya : Je me retrouve avec le petit blond dans le couloir nord, alors... Andrew : Nous le défendrons au prix de notre vie. Anya : Oui. Nous allons le défendre au prix de sa vie. Galerie Photographies promotionnelles S07E22-1.jpg S07E22-2.jpg S07E22-3.jpg S07E22-4.jpg S07E22-5.jpg S07E22-6.jpg S07E22-7.jpg S07E22-8.jpg S07E22-9.jpg S07E22-10.jpg S07E22-11.jpg S07E22-12.jpg S07E22-13.jpg S07E22-14.jpg S07E22-15.jpg S07E22-16.jpg S07E22-17.jpg En coulisses S07E22 (BTS) 1.jpg S07E22 (BTS) 2.jpg S07E22 (BTS) 3.png S07E22 (BTS) 4.jpg S07E22 (BTS) 5.jpg S07E22 (BTS) 6.jpg S07E22 (BTS) 7.jpg S07E22 (BTS) 8.jpg S07E22 (BTS) 9.jpg S07E22 (BTS) 10.jpg S07E22 (BTS) 11.jpg S07E22 (BTS) 12.jpg S07E22 (BTS) 13.jpg en:Chosen nl:Chosen de:Das Ende der Zeit, Teil 1 Catégorie:Épisodes Catégorie:Saison 7 Catégorie:Épisodes Saison 7